Dyskusja użytkownika:Falka500
Witamy Serdecznie witamy w Władca Pierścieni Wiki! Dziękujemy za to, że poprawiłeś stronę Eru Ilúvatar. Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy, a brak jest tutaj lokalnych administratorów możesz odwiedzić forum dyskusyjne centralnej wiki społeczności Sannse (forum pomocy | blog) Sorki za male bledy, bo alt mi nie dziala.Sekenuva 14:57, lis 13, 2010 (UTC) Zostaw mi Gothmoga do przetłumaczenia, ok? Sekenuva 14:46, lis 15, 2010 (UTC) Wiesz, ja się właściwie czasem gubię w tłumaczeniach, więc nie gniewaj się, jak coś spartaczę. Sekenuva 17:35, lis 16, 2010 (UTC) Rozumiesz, ortografy raczej mi się nie zdarzają, tylko czasem z fabułą coś pochachmęcę. Sekenuva 18:29, lis 16, 2010 (UTC) Słuchaj, może zrobię takiego bloga, że tam piszemy jakie artykuły tworzymy? Sekenuva 15:24, lis 20, 2010 (UTC) No cóż, póki co na tej wiki nie ma wielu userów, ale nie wiem czy rozumiesz o co mi chodzi - każdy w komentarzach pisałby jaki artykuł chce przetłumaczyć. Sekenuva 16:18, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) Słuchaj, Takanuva737 edytował Sarumana - nie wiem tylko, czy dobra jest ta edycja. Napisał, że Sarumana zabił Grima, "który ostatecznie stał się dobry".Sekenuva 12:44, gru 3, 2010 (UTC) Nie ma sprawy. Wiesz, ten mój @#$$%##$% Open Office rozwalił moje tłumaczenie Gothmoga, więc trochę się opóźnię. Sekenuva 15:21, gru 5, 2010 (UTC) JA sie zastanawiam, czy to Twoje IP?83.22.190.39 bo mi napisali. Jezeli to Ty, to odpowiadam, ze tlumacze artykuly z angielskiej wersji lotr wiki.--Sekenuva 20:05, gru 6, 2010 (UTC) Zauważyłam, że pewien użytkownik dodaje strony jak: "Orlando Bloom" itd. Myslę, że takie teksty w ogóle nie powinny się pojawić. To nie jest przeciez strona o aktorach! Luthien Tinuviel 19:06, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) Bezsensopedia Witaj! Serdecznie zapraszamy do humorystycznej encyklopedii, Bezsensopedii. Edytowanie w projekcie jest przyjemne, a społeczność mile pzyjmie nowego członka. Jeśli chcesz to wejdź do nas. Odpowiedź na moją prośbę podaj tutaj. Bundy91 13:08, gru 25, 2010 (UTC) PS. Jeśli możesz to dodaj do nas link na stronie z ogłoszeniami, by każdy mógł się dowiedzieć o nas :) Tworzenie Logo Potrzebujesz Logo? Nie masz skórki lub favikony? Potrzebujesz usebaru na forum, by móc zareklamować twoją wiki? Wejdź na Tworzenie Logo Wiki i napisz prośbę o nowe logo dla Oasis (New Wikia Look)! Od pojawienia się nowego wyglądu twoja wiki nie ma logo lub jest ono za słabe. Chcesz to zmienić? Poproś nas o nie na forum. Nie jestem botem ;) Mat. 00:33, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: W kategorii ek są podane strony do kasacji, aby nie szukać. Jeśli chodzi o plik to nie bardzo rozumiem o co chodzi. Bundy91 14:27, lut 21, 2011 (UTC) Tworzenie Logo Poproś o logo i skórkę na forum Tworzenie Logo Wiki. Wtedy Władca Pierścieni Wiki zyska na ładności i pojawi sie wiecej użytkowników. Proś śmiało, to nic nie kosztuje :D Mat. 11:09, kwi 14, 2011 (UTC) .. Współpraca? Witaj. Czy umieściłabyśna swojej wikii link do mojej (Wiki Świata Dysku), w ramach takiej mini reklamy? W zamian zrobię to samo u siebie. DKK 11:07, cze 14, 2011 (UTC) Miecz Prawdy Wiki Proszę o umieszczenie linku do http://pl.mieczprawdy.wikia.com na tej wiki, w zamian zrobię u siebie to samo. Duriel Dyskusja 17:36, cze 15, 2011 (UTC) Odznaczenia/Wyzwania Według mnie, wprowadzenie do wikii takich unowocześnień jak Wyzwania/Odznaki to dobry pomysł, z pewnością zachęciłby użytkowników do edytowania wikii i rywalizowania między sobą o to kto zdobędzie najwięcej edycji OrionWyatt 21:38, lip 20, 2011 (UTC)OrionWyattOrionWyatt 21:38, lip 20, 2011 (UTC) Bot flag Hi Falka500. I'd like to use my bot ( ) to create interlanguage links between this wiki and several other wikis in different languages (cs, de, en, es, fi, fr, it, nl, pt-br, and ru). This will cause a lot of edits, that's why I'd like to ask Wikia staff for a bot flag. But I need the community's approval for that. Are you ok with it? Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 12:06, paź 15, 2011 (UTC) :Done. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:01, paź 15, 2011 (UTC) Zablokuj gościa z tym IP 77.254.200.49 bo C...UJ wszystko rozpie...dala. Obrażenie przepraszam ale może wiesz kto obraził mnie na mojej stronie użytkownika a jak by co to ja Kroltok770